Ravishing the pup
by Cranberry-chan
Summary: Negi has a special surprise for Kotaro for their 2-year anniversary. Takes place 8 years after the manga. Rated M for graphic sex. Major Yaoi KotaNegi Lemon.


(Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! or any of its characters)

It was a breezy summer day as Asuna, Negi, Kotaro, Konoka, and Setsuna walked down one of the streets of Mahora Academy. They were all just taking a stroll and enjoying themselves. Well, almost everyone was.

"Gaaaaah, being around you happy couples is making me sick," said Bells. She was the only single person in their group, having just broken up with Ayaka a couple of days ago.

"Aww, c'mon Asuna," said the cheerful Konoka, "I'm sure you and Class rep will get back together in a few days like you always do." It had been 8 years since Ayaka was the class representative for 3-A, but they still sometimes referred to her as such.

"I really need to relieve some stress right now, I'm gonna go find that damn blondie and kick her ass. I'll see you guys later!" Asuna said as she waved to others and left them to their walk.

"I don't think those two idiots will ever change," said Kotaro, as the group continued their ambling down the sidewalk. "I thought when they started going out that their arguing would calm down, but I honestly think they fight more now. I wonder if they break up so often just so they can have something to fight about."

"Oh well, I'm sure that's just how they show their love. Everybody's different." said Setsuna, walking arm in arm with Konoka, her girlfriend for the past several years. The four continued walking until they reached a street corner. To the left was the shopping district, with its nearly endless line of stores (regular clothing stores, loligoth fasion stores, huge music shops, restaurants of all varieties, etc.), and straight forward eventually led to the apartment complex where Negi resided.

"Secchan! I want to buy you a cute yukata for the Tanabata festival next month!" exclaimed the brown-haired girl. "Very well Ojo- I mean, Kono-chan." Setsuna still had the habit of calling Konoka 'Ojou-sama' every once in a while. "Negi-sensei, Kotaro-kun, would you care to come shopping with us?"

"No thanks Setsuna-san," said Negi, smiling slightly, "I'm not really needing to buy anything right now, plus Kotaro and I have other plans."

"Okie, we'll see you guys tomorrow then probably. Let's go Secchan! I want to see you try on all kinds of cute yukatas!" Konoka said as she pulled Setsuna's arm, nearly dragging her down the street.

"So Negi, what plans were you talking about?" queried the dogboy as they sauntered on down the street, towards Negi's apartment. "As far as I knew, we were just going to hang out with the girls today."

"Oh, it's nothing much, just a little surprise for you when we get back to my place," the redhead said with a sly smile. Kotaro's ears and tail perked up at that statement. He usually really liked Negi's surprises.

-----------------

After they entered the apartment, Negi locked the door quickly, and rushed to make sure all the window blinds were shut. He checked quickly to make sure he wasted as little time as possible. He dimmed the light a little bit, then after making sure all was perfect, he quickly walked over to his lover and took him in his arms, pressing his lips against him forcefully as he began removing Kotaro's shirt.

After a few seconds the half-demon broke away. "What's so special about this? We do this all the time. The only thing I notice different is that the coffee table in here is gone." he said as he began assisting his boyfriend in the removal of those hindering clothes.

"Do you know what today is?" the Brit asked him as he kneeled down to remove Kotaro's belt with his teeth.

"Oh! Today is… umm… the first time… something… ahh, c'mon. You know I'm no good at remembering important dates." The dark-haired boy said with a sigh.

"Today is the second anniversary of when we started going out." Negi proclaimed as he yanked down his lover's jeans.

"Right! But that doesn't explain why your table is gone."

"I thought it would get in the way, so I moved it to another room."

"What's wrong with just using your bed?"

"That thing's too squeaky. I don't want anybody getting annoyed and interrupting us."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense." Kotaro said with a shrug. They had finally finished stripping each other down to nothing.

"I think we can just skip the foreplay, I'm already aching to go. Are you ready Negi?" The dark-haired boy said as he embraced his lover and started massaging his ass.

Negi broke the embrace and took a step back. "I think I should be asking you if _You're _ready," he said with a devilish grin.

"Huh?"

"I decided that for our 2-year anniversary, _I'm_ going to be the seme. So you better get nice and loosened up for me." he said, licking his lips.

"Hehehe, c'mon Negi. You know that _I'm_ the seme. Nothing is coming _Near_ my ass, let alone _In_ it."

"I didn't think you would willingly go along with this, but no problem," said the mage. A strong wind began to fill the room as Negi chanted "_Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae!_" Suddenly, Negi's wind magic bound Kotaro's arms and legs, rendering him unable to move. This left the dogboy a little more than surprised.

"Hey Negi, this isn't funny, undo this spell," Kotaro growled.

"Oh, I'll undo the spell. Right after I get done ravishing your bum." The redhead said with a grin.

The dog hanyo tried to back away from the Brit, but because of his bindings all he accomplished was falling over. Negi rushed over to catch him before he could hit the floor, and, taking advantage of his mobility, he forced Kotaro into a position he found more... pleasing. Namely, on his knees with his face on the ground and his ass high in the air.

"Yes, I believe this will do nicely," he said as he went to grab some lubricant that he had left on the end table next to his couch.

"Alright Negi, I'll let you do me this time, but could ya at least undo this spell? I don't like being all tied up like this." Kotaro pleaded.

"Mmm, I like you where you're at right now, so…. no." The mage said, smiling at his boyfriend as he took some lube and began loosening up Kotaro's hole. He then applied a generous amount to his throbbing erection, and began to enter his lover, little by little, until he had pushed his entire length inside of Kotaro's ass. "Ooooooh, Kota," he moaned, "it feels so incredible inside youuu"

With both hands on Kotaro's sides, he began thrusting in and out of the dogboy, going at a steady rhythm. He was moaning and panting heavily now, the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of his lover's warm, tight ass was incredibly exhilarating.

Kotaro was moaning at this point as well. He didn't realize that being fucked like this could feel so good. His aching cock needed some serious attention however, and being bound as he was, he was unable to satisfy his growing need. "Aaa, aa, N-Negi, do you think you can, uuunn, reach a-around here and give me a hand? Aaaa," he said in ragged breaths.

"Aaa, not quite yet Kota." was his lover's reply.

'_Damnit Negi,'_ Kotaro thought to himself. Oh well, The half-demon always knew he could easily break out of his magical bonds if he really wanted to. He just felt like playing along with his boyfriend's idea. But not giving him the release he needed was stepping over the line. He decided it was time to break free.

But to his great surprise, he was unable to do so.

Kotaro realized that Negi's magic must have been a lot stronger than he remembered. He struggled against his bindings as hard as he could but was still unable to budge his arms or legs an inch.

"Damnit Negi Springfield, aaah, either undo this spell or stroke me off right now, or you will pay for this dearly…" he growled.

"Hold on Kota, uunnh, I'm not done yet." The redhead replied cruely. He then took his hands off of Kotaro's sides and grabbed a hold of his tail with both hands, and increased his fucking to an almost violent pace. The erotic sound of Negi's thrusting, the slapping sound of skin on skin, mixed with moans from him and Kotaro filled the apartment. He continued to pound into the dark-haired boys ass until he reached his peak.

"Aaauuuugh, god, Kotaroooo, I'm comiiiiiiiiiing!" Negi screamed as he ejaculated load after load deep into the dogboy's ass. He then caught his breath and pulled out slowly. He came so much that after he pulled completely out, quite a bit of semen seeped out of the half-demon's hole and began dripping onto the floor.

Negi moved over to his couch and sat down. It was going to take him a while to recover from that powerful orgasm. It left him so drained that his spell binding Kotaro began to weaken, and then disappear altogether.

The hanyo stood up slowly and glared at Negi. "Yoooou…… Do you have ANY idea how much my cock is aching right now?!?" The mage's intense pounding had stimulated Kotaro's prostate quite a bit, but without direct stimulation he was unable to get the relief he so desperately needed right now. The pre-come was dripping off of his incredibly erect cock.

He walked slowly over to couch with hate in his eyes. He grabbed his lover by the throat with his left hand, his claws slightly digging into the skin. Then, with his right hand, he starting masturbating furiously, harder than he ever had in his life. "You're really going to get it now, hehehehe," he growled.

The redhead had both of his hands up to his neck, trying to pry Kotaro's hand off of it. The dogboy certainly had quite a grip. When he saw Kotaro start to stroke himself right in front of his face, he tried to move away from him but couldn't. Kotaro had him pinned there by the throat.

Because of how much his erection was throbbing, it barely took the dark-haired boy 10 seconds to reach his climax. "AAaaaaaauuuuuuuaaaaaaaggghhhHHH!!" he yelled as he shot an explosive torrent of cum onto Negi's face. Shot after shot landed on his face and in his hair, leaving nary a spot uncovered. It was the longest orgasm of the hanyo's life, it had to have been at least 15 seconds, and he didn't stop stroking until it was completely over.

Once he was finally done riding out his orgasm, Kotaro released his grip on Negi, sank down to his knees and fell down onto the couch, right next to his lover. "Aaa, there, *pant* now we're even." he said as he sat up and kissed his cum-drenched boyfriend's mouth. The redhead broke away from the kiss for a moment to say "I love you Kotaro. But… try not to be so rough on my neck next time."

"Okay okay." Kotaro said with a smile. "And I love you too Negi."

They embraced one another and laid sideways onto the couch, kissing each other passionately the whole time. The dogboy lapped up some of the cum that was dripping down the side of his lover's face, and shared it with Negi as they kissed more. The two then began to drift slowly into sleep.

------------------

Well, there's my very first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it, please review it and let me know what you think =]


End file.
